Magic Changes
by FMASTA9
Summary: C.C. x L.L. fanfict depicting the change in their relationship over time. One-shot by FMASTA9.


**Author's Notes: **New CGFF is here, Magic changes! LLxCC fict that describes their changing relationship over time. Note the spacing, the first line is of the past (I guess) and the following is that of the future, or present, or whatever! You get the idea, It's a differentiation thing. So before I spoil it anymore, I welcome you to enjoy, Magic Changes, CGFF one-shot by FMASTA9! ):3

**

* * *

**

Magic Changes

* * *

"Lelouch, could you get me a glass of water," the green-haired girl asked sub-politely in the middle of the night. "I'm not your slave, witch, get it yourself," the raven-haired boy grumbled in anger at her for waking him up.

"Lelouch, could you get me a glass of water," she asked him innocently in the middle of the night. "Of course, C.C., you just wait here, I'll be right back with a glass of water for my witch," he spoke calmly, kissed her forehead, and left the room smiling. She smiled too.

"Lelouch, can I have your credit card so I can order pizza," C.C. questioned her accomplice. "Why don't you get a job so you can stop mooching off my bank account, I'm practically near broke," Lelouch spoke in frustration.

"Lelouch, can I have your credit card so I can order pizza," she questioned her lover, mate, husband, etc. "As long as you don't mind me having some, it's on the kitchen table," he stated with a smile whilst reading his book.

C.C. lay naked and comfortable in his bed. "Hey, witch, how am I supposed to sleep when your in my bed…naked," Lelouch remarked angrily. "Deal with it," she muttered before going to sleep. He left the room to go sleep on the couch.

C.C. lay naked and comfortable in their bed. "Mind if I join my witch in bed this lovely evening," Lelouch stated with a hint of slyness in his voice behind his smile. "It would be my pleasure, my demon," she smiled as he climbed in and clasped his arms around her stomach, the couple now in a spoons position. Both slept happily next to each other for the remainder of the night.

Ever since the zero requiem and Lelouch having been found to be alive…and immortal, his attitude towards C.C. had changed completely. It was working its way to the way it is now before the zero requiem, but it was all together different in the beginning (obviously). He went from using her as a tool, a decoy, and an excuse in some cases, being completely manipulative and cold to her, to treating her as a princess, practically spoiling her from time to time, claiming he loved her with all his immortal heart, which she had all the reason in the world to believe was true. He was like a completely different person, and C.C. didn't know whether she liked it…or loved it. She always loved his cruel, emotionless outlook on society as he was younger, but having someone to relate to as an immortal overthrew that loss. He still had it, it was just never pointed at her…not anymore that is.

"Do I have to stay locked up in your room again," she complained, "it's so boring." "Yes, witch, now don't do anything stupid, I'm going to be gone all day so I left my card on the bed stand," he left still shooting daggers at his non-attentive partner, who was already bored.

"Do I have to stay locked up in your room again," she awoke from her dream. "C.C., why on earth would you have to stay in the room if you don't want to, if you want to come with me, then by all means let me help you get ready," he smiled as he grabbed his keys and pocketed them before helping his just awakened partner get up.

She always thought he was 'too' nice at times, but it never bothered her being the manipulative witch she was, C.C. always took advantage of it, though she always felt terrible afterwards, in which he would tell her that he loves her, and was willing to do anything for her, in which she would reply she would do the same for him.

"Lelouch, it's cold," C.C. complained, her teeth chattering slightly. "Maybe you should try wearing pajamas and not just your underwear, C.C. Take this blanket and leave me to my work," he stated, annoyed, as he handed her his blanket, and she did as she was told, as she was satisfied with the blanket.

"Lelouch, it's cold," C.C. said desperately, her teeth chattering slightly. "You can always snuggle up to me if you wish, I'm just watching the Discovery Channel©, would you like to join me," he smiled. C.C. smiled back and joined him on the living room couch under their blanket in Lelouch's arms. They both fell asleep, happy to be with each other.

C.C. never knew the reason behind Lelouch's crankiness to her in the past. She figured it was because he always had a lot on his mind. But wouldn't that mean the Lelouch she was with now doesn't think as much as he used too? That assumption was proved wrong, however, when she found he had filled out their taxes, bills, credit card charges, and other financial information in the record time of an hour, had written six chapters of a book in progress in the time of two hours, and made her a cake for her birthday: three layers of Neapolitan (vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry), as well as a deep dish digirno pizza for dinner before, all in an hour and a half's time, all in one day. It made her jump into his arms and kiss him out of joy to know immortality had not affected his psyche.

"Oh Lelouch, would you like to have sex with me tonight," she questioned her sleeping partner slyly. "You sicken me, C.C., even if I wanted to, which I don't, I'm too tired for physical activity," he groaned before rolling over. She smiled at her successful tease and went to bed as well, but was left slightly disappointed, a feeling she got over quickly in her sleep.

"Oh Lelouch, would you like to have sex with me tonight," she questioned her reading partner romantically. "Any requests? Anything specific? Or do you just want to see where it takes us," he smiled, closing his book. "Whatever comes natural, right," she said as she sat on her partner's lower waist. She moved closer to his face, both smiling happily. "Right," he replied before kissing her and undoing her bra. She smiled at her successful tease, and they proceeded to pleasure each other. Naturally.

C.C. wouldn't spend eternity with anyone else. She didn't want too. She always saw Lelouch as different, someone who actually understood her feelings and did everything he could to make her happy, considering her his friend, partner, lover, wife, and even considering himself a demon in relation to her witch title. He would give anything to be with her, and she would do the same for him.

"Hey demon, will you take me clothes shopping," C.C. asked him sub-politely. "You're a big girl, you can shop for yourself, besides, didn't you go shopping two days ago, why go again other than to waste my money," Lelouch spoke without looking away from his computer.

"Hey demon, will you take me clothes shopping," C.C. asked him politely. "Give me a minute to grab the keys and my shoes and we'll be off. And you don't have to thank me for accompanying you, though you usually do that in your own way regardless," he smiled at her as he smoothed her hair and kissed her before grabbing his shoes. She smiled at his response, the last part being the truth.

C.C. couldn't help but notice that his treatment of her had affected her personality. The two used to be so cruel to each other, and everyone else. But ever since he showed love and gratitude towards her, it made her emotions reappear out of nowhere as if she had never became emotionless in the first place, and she was fond of him for that.

"Lelouch, do you remember how we used to be," C.C. questioned her undying partner, who was resting on her lap as she played with his raven hair. "Had we known that this was to be our future, I'm sure we would have been nicer to each other from the start," he spoke calmly, matching the soft breeze that blew across the plains and into his faces, which along with the shade of the tree they were under and the comfort of his partner's legs acting as a pillow and her hands as a masseuse, almost made him fall asleep. "I guess you're right, that would have been the case," she giggled at her partner's near-sleeping state. Her laugh, which was once rare, always made him smile in knowing that she was happy, which always made him happy. "I love you, C.C." he sighed before finally falling asleep in her arms. "I love you too, Lelouch," she replied softly, kissing him on the forehead and cuddling up to him, which naturally made him cuddle her back. They slept outside under the stars and the moon in each other's arms, as they would until the end of time, a time which is always changing.


End file.
